


Faith, And The Lack Thereof

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Constantine Crossovers (aka John tries to have sex with everyone) [1]
Category: Constantine (TV), Dana Scully - Fandom, Fox Mulder - Fandom, The X-Files, john constantine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, John needs to calm down, John wants to fuck everyone, M/M, Mulder being weird, Scully has a case to solve, demonic possession etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Constantine is looking into some possessions, so is Agent Scully.Dana likes John's accent, John likes Dana's everything, Mulder might get caught in the crossfire





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't help but love Scully and her behavior when she ran off with the Betty Page tattoo guy and was being so flirty. I decided she needed more days like those. Minus all the life threatening stuff.

Constantine rested his elbows on his knees as he squatted over the tenth body he'd seen turn up this week. Mercy fully he'd found this one before the police, saving him the trouble of creating some convoluted false identity in order to snoop. Sighing through his nose in exhausted frustration, the stub of his cigarette ashed into the pooled blood beneath him. He had been trying to catch up to this demon for the better half of a month and at last he had a warm body, so with a little more luck he'd have this bastard exorcised before the sun set. Standing and stretching, Constantine took one last long draw on his cigarette before putting it out on the floor next to him and flicking the butt out of the broken window at his back. He was standing in the dining room of a tiny cottage in the sticks of upstate New York, home to the newest victim, and his best clue to his current job. The smell of sulfur in the area was powerful, and the telltale signs of demonic possession were all too evident, this man was a victim. 

Dana Scully raised a single brow at her watch's still hands, the device has abandoned it's duties at the bottom of the mountain and was now ten minutes behind. The car slowed to a stop and the redhead thanked her elderly driver as she stepped out, medical examiners bag in hand. She'd been given this X-file by Mulder only a few hours ago, with the excuse for his absence being that he was 'too confused about his beliefs' to 'properly investigate the crime and evidence'. So FBI Agent Scully carefully made her way up the dirt and gravel trail the rest of the way to a cottage she was told a body had been found in. Mulder of course had gotten the information from an 'anonymous source', who therefore couldn't be cross examined. Forcing herself not to roll her eyes as she arrived to the front yard quickly and caught the scent of burning tobacco. Taking note of the slightly ajar front door, Scully announced herself, "Hello, Mr. Pullman? I'm a federal agent, my name is Dana Scully." 

Constantine heard a voice identify itself as 'Dana' and made out nearing footsteps to coincide. He lit up another cigarette and let himself out, taking a long draw before acknowledging the new arrival, "You're gonna need a mop too, love." He winked at her. She stopped and opened her mouth to question him but he just chuckled and strode off, fists buried in his trench coat pockets. When he was out of eyesight of her he dug out his cell phone and shot off a text to summon a taxi and he listened. Sound carried well down the hill and he hadn't put too much distance between his self and Dana Scully. He could hear her talking, apparently to herself, "The head seems to have been twisted one-hundred and eighty degrees," Describing the ghoulish scene before her of the recently deceased and formerly possessed. Constantine heard a cellphone ring that was not his own cut her off, "Scully. Yes I am... Yes, he is... I don't know Mulder, honestly I don't know why you didn't just come with. This weird stuff is supposed to be all you, when did you become the non-believer?" She sounded cross. 

A terrible but mischievious idea popped into his head and Constantine doubled back. "Alright fine. Yeah, I'll keep you posted." Scully shut her cell phone with a snap. A flip phone? Constantine snorted as he reapproached her. "I must apologize for my manners before, had to touch base with my partner. My name is John Constantine, I've been asked to partake in a special investigation concerning Mr. Pullman here." Constantine offered his right hand, removing his cigarette with his other. The woman accepted, "Agent Dana Scully, Federal Bureau of Investigations," Constantine smiled and kissed the top of her hand,she blushed. "Pleasure to meet you." Constantine straightened his back and cleared his throat, "I have a few ideas of the situation, but I'd be very interested in your insight on what we've got on our hands in there. What d'ya say to some breakfast?" He pulled on his cigarette as he awaited her answer. "I certainly won't say no." Scully was still smiling as she followed him down to the yellow taxi waiting on the road for them. "I know a great hole in the wall." Constantine opened her door for her to the backseat, closing it behind her after she comfortably seated herself with thanks. "Take us to Pop's." He nodded at his counter part at the wheel and the three disembarked.

Sitting in a dirty booth by a window over looking an empty lot, Scully ran through her confused findings regarding the elusive cause of death of Mr. Pullman. Constantine had put out his cigarette and seemed to have supplemented it's absence with his cup of coffee, sipping it frequently as he shoveled down his food. Taking care to swallow his mouthful down before speaking, Constantine pulled a file folder out of his trench coats inside pocket, "It's not just Pullman. There have been nine others, exactly the same." He slid the file over the table top to Scully who didn't take it immediately. She was looking distractedly at him.

Scully would normally be put off by how ravenously her mysterious new partner was eating his food but something about his look just went with it. The disheveled, finger-combed hair, the half untied tie, down the rolled up sleeves on his white button down shirt and the week old blood stain on his collar all told her that this man wasn't some bum, he was exhausted. A hard working, dedicated man with a flame in his eye so wild Scully would almost swear it was real. She respected this, and the bags beneath his eyes, as well as the dense stubble threatening to turn into a beard. It was rugged, and sexy. Scully had to snap herself out of that train of thought when he slid a folder over to her, and she realized she hadn't heard a single thing he said. "That's great." She said automatically. Constantine smirked at her, "Guess it depends on how ya look at it. Don't worry love, you'll be seeing plenty more of me." With another wink, he stood and disappeared out of the restaurant. Scully realized he left her with the bill and she cursed her weakness for his accent.


	2. An FBI Agent And A Warlock Walk Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine says it's demons. Scully wants proof. Constantine is all too happy to provide it. Scully likes being rebellious, and she's always had a thing for men with accents. Mulder doesn't know what he did wrong. It's not about him

Constantine slipped a few bills to his informant and let them duck out of the alley a few beats ahead of him before heading back onto the street himself, flipping his collar up against the chill of the morning wind. The sun was making its way higher and slowly warming the town at the bottom of the mountain but Constantine could have stood it to be about twenty degrees warmer still. Lighting a cigarette behind a cupped hand, he set course for a dive bar just a few blocks away where he hopes to find the current, living residence the demon he was hunting had slipped into. The young man he's spoken to was the person in question's neighbor and said he'd witnessed the possession, giving more than satisfactory details to warrant investigating the lead. Constantine rounded the last corner he'd been instructed to turn at and saw a familiar car parked outside of the bar. He turn away momentarily to roll his eyes and scrub his face with a hand before putting on what he hoped was a charming smile and greeted the woman as she excited the vehicle.

"Mulder I know what I'm doing, I don't need your advice. If you wanted to be so involved with this investigation you should have just come with," Scully was saying irritably as she opened her door and thanked her driver. "I know you know what you're doing Scully, I just want to make sure you cover all your bases before we make any unbelievable claims to what-" Mulder found himself interrupted by an unfamiliar voice, "Must have found myself some good luck, getting to see a beautiful bird like you twice in a day?" Mulder looked at his phone, "Scully who is that?" His tone was unfortunately accusatory. Scully bristled at this, having been fed up with this conversation for several minutes now, "A very charming investigator who is actually _here_ to help me rather than criticizing me long distance." She answered and then snapped her phone shut again before exiting the car and closing the door behind her. "Planning to stick me with the bill again?" Was not what she planned on saying at all, but for some reason her irritated initial thought disappeared with the sight of his ridiculous smile. Constantine ducked his head, "Ah you'll have to forgive me, love. Had an appointment to keep. Got a lead on our next victim though." He nodded toward the bar. Scully raised an eyebrow, "So did I, but I don't seem to have any information on you beyond a name. Who do you work for? Why are you here?"

Constantine had been worried about this. He had hoped his charm would be enough to keep her off his back until he could exorcise the demon and get out of dodge, but he should have known he didn't have the luck for it. "How about I buy us a drink and I'll fill you in?" He gestured at the door with his elbow, hands in his pockets for warmth. Scully knew her normally critical self was taking a backseat for the small rebellious act of pissing off Mulder exclusively because she was miffed about not having help on this case but she couldn't help herself, "Well you do owe me." Constantine flicked his cigarette into the street and pulled open the door for her, "After you." Scully smiled and entered, scanning the mostly empty bar for good seats. She decided to grab a stool at the counter, the only other patron a man in a booth nearby. This was her suspect, and she wanted him in eyesight until she had more information on Constantine. He strode up behind her, "Can I take your coat?" She looked pleasantly surprised, "Sure, thank you." She let him slip her faux fur lined coat off and hang it on a coat rack nearby, adding his own as well. He strode back to the counter and seated himself as he rolled up his sleeves, the bartender approaching, "Morning. What can I get you two?" The man's appearance was intimidating but his voice was light and friendly. "I'll have the house brew." Scully ordered first. "Scotch on the rocks." Constantine added.

"Alright, John Constantine. Spill it." Scully smirked over her beer. He chuckled, "I'll spill it, but you're still gonna need a mop." Scully looked disbelieving, "I have seen and heard countless incredible and unexplainable things. Try me." Constantine finished his drink and flagged the bartender down for another before turning to face Scully properly. "Well, Agent Scully, are you a woman of faith? I noticed your necklace so I assume you at least believe in God." He nodded at the silver chain resting on her chest. Her fingers clasped over the small cross absentmindedly, "I consider myself part of the Catholic Church, even if I don't have perfect attendance." Scully forced a smile. Constantine looked at her with more understanding than she cared to feel from a stranger. "That's good to hear. Maybe you'll be open minded to some of this then." The bartender refilled Constantine's short glass. "I'm here on my own accord, I don't work for anyone. I'm investigating a series of deaths linked to demonic possession, hopefully I'll be able to save this sorry sod and expel the demon." He raised his hand holding the glass and pointed at the other patron. 

Scully glanced at the subject, sweating into his own drink, shivering slightly and muttering under his breath. While she had to admit the previous body was mutilated and broken in ways should could not explain, she was also very much aware that having another man as outlandish as Mulder investigating something like this with the intention of 'exorcising a demon' was dangerous. "John you can't seriously expect me to take you at your word. There have been hundreds of claims of demonic possession to the Catholic Church and not a single one has ever been substantiated. Mental illness and ordinary diseases can cause all manner of unusual symptoms and to an uneducated eye with a wild imagination just about any serious health crisis can appear supernatural." Her eyes were so confident. Constantine smirked, he really loved this part. "Come with me, we'll let him decide."

The two approached the lone man in his booth and Scully opened her badge, "Sir, my name is Dana Scully, I'm with the FBI, I'd like to ask you a few questions about the death of Theodore Pullman?" The man looked up at her silently before returning his gaze to his drink. "I have witnesses that claim you were the last person seen in the company of Pullman while he was still alive. Can you tell me what happened to him? Did you see anything?" She pressed. "Fraid not," the man shrugged. Constantine slid into the booth across the man and raised a bored look to his partner. She persed her lips at him, before waving a hand at the man and resting her weight on one leg, crossing her arms. Constantine smiled up at her with a quick nod before turning back to his suspect and snatching his wrists, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spritus," The man yelped and fought to free himself from Constantine's grasp. Scully instinctively drew her firearm and pointed it at the suspect, "John what the hell are you doing?" Her voice more steady than her nerves. "-omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii-" Constantine continued without acknowledging her. Scully wasn't aware of her mouth hanging open as she saw steam rising off the man's flesh where Constantine gripped him, howling and writhing as her partner chanted what sounded like Latin. "What the hell is going on in here!" The bartender began to approach, "Get the fuck out of here if you don't wanna end up a bloated sack!" Constantine snapped, halting the trespasser.

Scully turned to the bartender and showed him her badge, "Sir this man is a suspect in a murder investigation, please vacate the building with anyone else inside until we let you know it's safe." The bartender nodded and backed away slowly. Scully returned her gaze to Constantine just in time to watch the suspect's eyes be swallowed by blackness and his face contort. "What in God's name-"


	3. Creature Comforts

Constantine slung his trench coat onto the nearest chair of his hotel room and yanked off his shirt and tie in one swift motion. He toed off his shoes and was half way through his belt, eyeing his empty bed with salacious eyes, when he realized his hotel room door hadn't clicked shut. Constantine spun on his socked heel to find Dana Scully leaning against his door frame. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Care to join me?" To which she snorted, "I'm flattered, John, but I'm actually here on business." She held up a thick file folder with his name scrawled onto the top. He hunched his shoulders and sighed exasperatedly, "Fine, but I'm off duty." Constantine dropped heavily onto his mattress and slid off his belt before grabbing a beer from the mini fridge next to his bed. "You have a very interesting life, John Constantine," Scully began. "If you're going to read off my wrap sheet you should realize I have a valid, supernatural reason for every instance." Constantine cut her off, rubbing his eyes and shaking his cigarette pack. It was empty. He grunted impatiently and chucked it across the room into trash. Scully sat on the foot of the bed, "Actually, John, I was hoping you could tell about these possessions." 

Scully opened the file and spread out a handful of photographs. Each photo was of a victim's corpse, mangled and twisted in unnatural ways. "What, you believe me now?" Constantine propped himself up on his elbow with a chuckle, reaching for the room's ash tray and picking through the stale butts. Scully raised her eyebrows, "How many cigarettes a day so you smoke?" She replied with a question of her own. "Pack and a half a day usually. More if I'm feeling particularly stressed, or excited." He couldn't keep the playful grin off his face. She laughed, reaching into her coat and pulling out a pack of her own. He raised his eyebrows at her, "I'll be damned. The medical doctor smokes?" She tilted her head in a small shrug, "Rarely, I also find myself in high stress situations." Constantine nodded, taking the pack and lighting himself another cigarette. "You're killing yourself smoking that much, John." Scully looked reproachfully at him. "What do you wanna know about the possessions?" He deflected, "Ask your questions." Scully repositioned herself before clearing her throat, "How can I believe this? When everything I learned my entire educated life tells me science and medicine can explain all things. Why is it so hard for me to believe something described in my own faith?" She felt heat in her eyes but she blinked away potential tears, finally having someone to ask the questions she couldn't even ask herself.

Scully had never had the courage to speak with Mulder about her growing belief, and the questions it raised. She feared that he would get carried away, as he does, with the momentum of her opening her mind and run with it. She needed someone grounded and stable to confide in about this. While she couldn't say John Constantine was either of those things, she could feel the power of his conscious, and his gathered wisdom. He was also disposable, he wasn't a federal agent, he wasn't an adversary, which Scully inwardly thought was a growing number, she could confide him and once the job was done they could part ways without consequence. Scully reviewed all these thoughts to convince herself she was making a calculated decision and not an emotional one.

Constantine leaned his head on his shoulder, "It sounds to me like you have answers to your own questions. You just need someone to tell you it's alright to believe these things." He searched her expression for a confirmation. She bit her lip and stared at her hands. "Listen, love, if you know there's more out there than what you're used to seeing then just keep your eyes open. You don't have to start sacrificing children or bathing the feet of prophets, just look. See. Act." He polished off his beer and cigarette one after the other before grabbing two more beers and one last cigarette for the night. Constantine popped both beers tops off and offered one to Scully, who took it without much thought. "I've seen the dead rise, demons walk the earth, angels come down from heaven, and somehow I still keep finding more shit I never thought I'd have to deal with." Constantine was half way through his beer and he could feel sleep ebbing into his conscious, he was so tired. "So tell me, Red, what's the worst of what you've seen?" 

Scully finished her beer and set the bottle down on the top of the mini fridge. "Clones, alien abductions, alien-human hybrids, ancient plagues... I've been party to first hand evidence to these things and yet still I don't believe. I'm so _determined_ to not believe. I just want clarity." She sighed, shrugging off her blazer, the stuffy hotel room finally getting to her. Constantine's eyes fell shamelessly on the exposed skin where the top of her blouse was unbuttoned. Scully saw his tongue quickly slip between his lips and felt the heat in her blood migrate to her core. She let her heels fall off and she leaned onto Constantine's hip, staring at his bloodshot eyes. There were subtle lines around his eyes and mouth, from years of thoughtful looks and laughs, as well as tears, Scully guessed. Her eyes moved down his neck to his chest, scars covered his abdomin, several stab marks, gunshot wounds, abrasions, and bruises covered him almost completely. Scully's searching eyes didn't venture further, they didn't need to. She could feel his interest stiffening against her side.

Constantine was still staring at the tantilizing bit of flesh peeking at him over Scully's shirt when he realized she'd stopped speaking. He hadn't heard a thing she'd said, but he smiled nonetheless, "I can't say I can help you there, everything's a bit blurred for me anyway." When his eyes met hers he realized she'd been staring just as much as he had. Throwing caution to the wind, he leaned up and slipped a hand around her cheek, pulling her into a hungry kiss. Constantine fully expected to get slapped, but instead he got a mouthful of her tongue and slender fingers in his hair. He fell back onto his pillows, pulling her onto him and making short work of her blouse, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor. Her lips, tongue and teeth her all over his neck and collarbone while he fought with the button and zipper of her slacks. Scully dropped her hands to his fly while she bit her way across his chest. The two shimmied out of their pants while exchanging messy kisses, Scully struggling with one pant leg and nearly falling. She wildly swung her arm and Constantine caught it easily, pulling her steady again and into a kiss with a chuckle. "Careful there, Dana, you may be broken after, but I'd rather be the one to do the breaking."

Scully felt blush rise in her cheeks as his rough and calloused hands gripped her waist and squeezed. He took her mouth up again and lifted her off her feet, turning and falling onto the bed with her and ceasing his heated kissing only long enough to relieve her of her under wear. She took a moment to remove her bra, and he his boxer briefs, before sinking her well kept nails into his back and pulling him toward her, "Bloody hell, Dana," He grunted, pulling away, "I've gotta get the rubber on still, yeah?" He chuckled, finding one in his pockets. Scully laughed with him as he returned to his position leaning over her. He thumbed his way between her lips to her clit and massaged small circles around it, smirking when her eyes wound shut and she spread her legs for him, "There's a good girl, just enjoy yourself. There's no rush, I'll get you there. Let's just enjoy the ride, alright?" Scully relaxed into the bed as he hummed an assurance and leaned down to slip his flattened tongue the entirety of her entrance. "Oh, God..." she breathed. Constantine stifled a laugh as he leaned back up to guide his throbbing length inside her when a cell phone started ringing amongst the scattered clothes. They both groaned.


	4. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Fox Mulder, skeptic in resident, has to face a man who has answers he may not be ready for.

Constantine waited to see if Scully moved to get her phone, she only scanned with her eyes to find it sitting on the floor next her pants. "I'll call them back." She nodded up at Constantine. He grinned and propped himself against the wall and guided himself inside her. The ringing ceased and they both sighed as Constantine pressed into her up to the hilt, " _Christ_ you are tight." He moaned, legs shaking as he held back his rapidly filling lust. "Mm, mhm. It's been a while." Scully grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled their lips together. Constantine pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit down, slowly pulling himself out of her. He thrust in and then out again, slowly picking up his pace as they sank into each other. They were just breaking a sweat when a sound immediately threw off Constantine's rhythm. The ringing began again. "Ugh, fucks sake," Constantine hung his head. Scully sighed and pressed against his chest, sitting him back off of her so she could get her phone. "Scully." She answered breathlessly. "It's Mulder. I was thinking about what you said and you're right. I'll be there in a few hours and then we'll make some progress on this case together, sound good?"

Scully was leaning off the bed on one hand and Constantine wasn't properly ashamed enough to stop himself from slipping a few fingers between her legs. "What? No, Mulder, really you don't have to do THAT!" She jumped at his touch and nearly shouted. Constantine chuckled and brushed his lips against her back. "Scully? Are you alright?" Mulder could be heard from the other side of the phone. "Just hang up on him," Constantine whispered from behind her. "Scully you sound out of breath. Did something happen?" Mulder pressed. "Uh, yeah Mulder, I'm fine. Listen I'll see you when you get here, I gotta go." Scully suppressed a laugh and hung up. Constantine pulled her back onto the bed on top of him, her back on his chest. She laughed, "You're kind of an asshole, you know?" He hummed in reply as he cupped one of her breasts with a hand, and snaked the fingers of his other between her legs. He took immense satisfaction in eliciting the noises he got from her as he settled the two of them back into their amorous mood.

Gently sliding Scully off him, Constantine positioned her on her side, facing away from him, and slid his arms around her, pushing a knee between her legs. A hand slowly massaging her breast, and the other's fingers wrapping around her neck. Scully felt them position themselves perfect over her pressure points, leaving her airway safe, he applied no pressure yet, however. Until he thrust himself into her once again, this time without restraint. She cried out in pleasure when he slammed against her g-spot, thrusting back against him for more. Constantine squeezed experienced fingers into her neck and he picked up his pace. As the two came upon their orgasms together, Constantine released her throat and pulled her against him, peppering her skin with kisses mingled with groans of climax matching her own. She cried out breathlessly as she reached hers, "Fuck, John!" He slowed to a stop a few strokes after cumming and relaxed against her, resting his face against her shoulder as they caught their breath. Scully sighed happily, "That was incredible." Constantine pulled out and tossed the condom, landing it on the rim of the trash can. _Close enough,_ he thought. "Oh, I really should go. Mulder should be here soon." Scully shifted to get up after glancing at the bedside clock. Constantine threw a leg over her and held fast, "What's the rush, Dana? He can do some investigating alone can't he? I wouldn't say no to a few more rounds." He chuckled into a bite on her shoulder. She giggled in spite of herself, "He'll freak if he can't find me, John."

Mulder had made it to the town in half the time he'd expected, there was just no traffic coming this way for some reason. He pulled his rental into the motel she said she'd checked in at but found her room empty. Was she pursuing a suspect? She'd been distracted and breathless on the phone. He tried calling her again, but it went straight to voicemail. Maybe her _charming_ new friend was staying nearby and would know where to find Scully. Mulder decided to walk around the rooms once and see if anything jumped out at him. He was only four rooms away when the door opened abruptly to reveal a man in nothing but his boxer briefs who almost ran smack into Mulder. "Oh, excuse me, mate." He nodded and headed toward the ice chest a few doors down. Mulder glanced into his room and saw a red haired woman pulling on her socks and underwear, wearing a man's white dress shirt. She spun on the heel of one foot while trying to get the sock on the other and looked up to make eye contact with, "Mulder?" She gasped, straightening up. "Scully?" Mulder's mouth dropped. Constantine stopped dead in his return when he recognized that voice. Mulder glanced back at him with a confused expression. "Ugh, well this is awkward, innit?" He sighed as he carried his stashed bottle of whiskey to his room and motioned for Mulder to follow.

Constantine offered the bottle to Scully who took it appreciatively and slipped his slacks back on, lighting up a cigarette. Scully sipped at the whiskey to calm her nerves. "I tried calling... But your phone was off." Mulder said slowly, as though not sure what he was saying. "Agent Mulder, I'm John Constantine, here looking into the demonic possessions and related deaths in the area." He offered his hand as he drew on his cigarette. "I don't find that very funny, Mr. Constantine." Mulder replied, offering an icy stare. Constantine flexed his jaw but smiled. "Fox Mulder, John Constantine, John, Mulder, my partner in the X-files." Scully said. "Pleasure to meet you, Fox." Constantine sat on the bed next to Scully. "We've already exorcised the demon, so this case is closed." He said to Mulder, ashing his cigarette. "Don't tell me when my case is closed." Mulder said quietly. Constantine raised an eyebrow. "I've been following this case for years." Mulder sounded tense. "I've been following it since the beginning." Constantine rolled his eyes and laid back on the bed next to, Scully. "That's impossible, John, the first case like this was twenty years ago, you would have been a teenager." Scully interjected.

Constantine laughed, "Oh you flatter me, love. I'm _much_ older than I look. And yeah, I was there. I tried to stop the demon then but I wasn't experienced enough to do it alone. Two decades of studying the dark arts and the occult saved some time this go around. Left a whole day's worth of free time to be put to good use." Constantine slipped a hand around Scully and pulled her to him for a kiss. He was absolutely relishing making the other man jealous, and Scully didn't seem too bothered by it. "Scully, let me know when you're ready to go look at the crime scene." Mulder turned for the door and Scully stood, "Mulder, just give me a minute and I can be ready." Constantine rolled off the bed and grabbed his shirt, motioning for Scully to sit. "Fox, why don't you join me for a drink, yeah? I'll fill you in on what I've got, Dana can get a shower and dress properly." He winked at her and pulled his shirt and tie on. Mulder glared at him but conceded with a nod. "C'mon, mate. You'll like me before the day is over." Constantine said through one side of his mouth which held his cigarette while he straightened his tie and grabbed his trench coat. 

__


End file.
